Pilot Validation Study of Computer Administration of Vision Targeted Quality of Life Instruments Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: This study will test and compare computerized and paper versions of eye questionnaires. Questionnaires are used in medicine to gain a better understanding of how a disease can impact a person's quality of life. Computerized versions of such questionnaires are often as good as or better than paper versions, but there has been no direct comparison of the two. This study may help in the development of eye questionnaires used to understand symptoms and monitor patients in clinical trials.